This invention relates to an information processor which functions to continuously read out a plurality of records in consecutive order from an external memory, selectively extract required record or required word in the record and store the extracted records or words in a main memory.
In processing records consisting of a plurality of words by means of an electronic computer or the like, a number of records are successively stored in a memory such as a disc, drum, tape, the required record is selectively read out from the memory and the record is processed. That is, the records stored in a memory and constituted by words representing the date of issue of a slip, a person in charge, customer code, name code of a person in charge, article code, quantity, a unit cost, total amount of money and the like are read out in consecutive order, the required records or required words in the required record are selectively extracted and concentrately stored in a specified memory. To determine the required record, a specified word in record is designated as a key word according to the content to be processed such as writing-out of debit notes for each customer, lists of the proceeds for each person in charge or the like and check is made to see that the content of the record corresponds to the condition of the required record. Therefore, in the step of successively reading out the record from the memory, it is not determined whether or not the record to be read out next is the record required for the data process and it is not determined until the key word is supplied. For this reason, the record is read out so that its key word can be collated, and then if the record is proved to the required one, the record must be read out again.
Thus, it needs much time to select and read out the required record and a circuit used for this purpose is complicated in construction.